When In Doubt
by whatswiththemustache
Summary: Eyola tried once before to put an end to the Pendragon rule, but that didn't go very well. With a change of tactics, the knowledge of Emrys's identity, and Morgana and Morgause as allies, will her second attempt be more successful? SEQUEL to 'Bad Day', possibly a reveal fic, NO SLASH, takes place between 3x13 and 4x1.
1. Chapter 1

**Hellos to the Merlin fandom! First off, if you haven't already, go read my story 'Bad Day' before you read this. This is the SEQUEL to that story, so it won't really make sense unless you read Bad Day first. Just click my name (whatswiththemustache) which will take you to my profile and scroll down till you see the tab saying 'My Stories' – there you shall find Bad Day. If you have, in fact, already read that story – great! You may continue. **

**So…I was planning on posting this story AGES ago…but throughout the school year, I actually logged into my FanFiction account a grand total of about 3 times. What can I say? Life is difficult and time consuming, especially when the only internet you have access to is CENSORED. I mean, come on! Who blocks a website that promotes writing (which, I believe, is technically educational) and doesn't block ****_Facebook_**** (which is, all in all, a waste of time?)? (Not that I've got anything against Facebook. I'd just rather talk to my friends in person than through a chat page.) **

**But anyway…this definitely took longer than I thought. And I've only written this and the beginnings of Chapter 2…so, I'm sad to say, I probably won't be updating very reliably. But, I should update ****_at least_**** once a week. So no worries. **

**This takes place about a week after the last scene in Bad Day, and is still in the S3E13-S4E1 timeframe. As usual, there will be no slash – just friendship and light hints at canon relationships (Arthur/Gwen). To disclaim: I don't own Merlin. Promise. Honestly, why would you even think that? ;)**

* * *

Merlin sometimes regretted how good he was at playing dice.

It did seem like an odd thing to regret, as usually people wanted to be good at things…like playing dice. I mean, why not? If you're good, you win a lot, and if you win a lot, you can also win bets and things and get money in return. And it's also useful for showing off to certain people who like to think of themselves as the best at _everything_ under the sun… like a certain prince Merlin knew. And when you had magic, like Merlin did, to help himself stay on the winning streak – though Merlin rarely needed this anyway, as he was quite good naturally – well, being good at dice would seem like a great thing to be.

_Almost_ always. Because, of course, another thing Merlin also had was a friend named Gwaine. Who tended to have crazy urges to do crazy things, such as insist on playing dice with Merlin all afternoon long. This long, _long_ session of playing dice led to Gwaine's realization that Merlin was _really_ good, as well as his quite explosive realization that Merlin, having magic as he did, could 'cheat' at dice with the greatest of ease…the problem was, it was pretty difficult for Gwaine to tell when Merlin was cheating (which was almost never) and when he was not.

The end product was a very annoyed Merlin who was beginning to wish that the bloody game had never been invented, because whoever had come up with it surely never would have done so if they'd realized just how much of Merlin's sanity it would cost him to play it. And because he couldn't really change the fact that it _had_ been invented, he was really fervently wishing that he wasn't so extremely good at it.

"Okay, that time you definitely cheated. Seriously, there's no way you couldn't rolled a twelve, _again_." Gwaine glared at Merlin, eyebrows raised. Merlin, who was slumped heroically in his seat with his head jammed between his palms, groaned loudly.

"That's what I keep telling myself…" Merlin grumbled, staring accusingly at his dice. They looked like perfectly ordinary dice, yet they seemed to never fail rolling him the exact number he needed to win the round, despite however desperately Merlin wished for them to roll the opposite.

"Honestly, mate, if I'd known how often you used your _gifts_ to cheat at dice, I'd have turned you in ages ago," Gwaine joked, his voice light, but Merlin could hear the pout in it. Up until the first time Gwaine had played dice with Merlin, he'd considered himself the luckiest dice player in the kingdom. Finding out that Merlin's impossible talent at the game exceeded his own _improbable_ one had put a bit of a damper on his mood.

"Let's play another round."

Once the clattering of the dice had subsided, and it had become apparent that Merlin was yet again the lucky winner, Gwaine leaned back heavily in his chair with a loud exclamation. "There's _no way_ you could've gotten that without using – "

Merlin cut him off his a loud _shush_ before Gwaine could yell out the dreaded _m_ word. "I _swear_, if you get me arrested over a game of dice, I will _not_ be responsible for my actions." Merlin growled at Gwaine while maintaining his glare at the dice. Although they were seated in Gaius's workroom, where it was unlikely for anyone to be near enough to hear anything Gwaine said, if was much better to be safe than sorry, especially in Camelot.

"You're cheating!"

"I promise you, Gwaine, cheating at dice is _the last_ thing I would do right now."

"Says the person who has won every single round for the past hour."

"…unfortunately."

Gwaine glared at Merlin for a few seconds before reaching for the dice again. Although he could be a sore loser at times – which Merlin really couldn't blame him for, under the circumstances – Gwaine had to be credited for his determination.

Merlin eyed his dice with suspicion before copying Gwaine. He contemplated them thoughtfully as he held them loosely in his palm. _Hmmm…_

As they tossed the dice onto the table, Merlin closed his eyes for a millisecond as they turned momentarily gold. He watched with satisfaction as this dice came to a rest, displaying a grand total of 2.

…Until his satisfaction melted away with the realization that Gwaine was glaring at him with a withering stare. _"You're cheating!"_

"This is the _only_ time I cheated."

"To make yourself _lose_?"

Merlin threw his hands in the air, exasperated. "_What_ will it take to satisfy your insane urge to play dice with me?"

"Not you _cheating_ to make yourself _lose_!"

Merlin felt like banging his head on the table. _Someone please save me from this. _

It was at that moment that the door opened creakily to admit Gaius, burdened by his usual satchel. The physician immediately turned his gaze to the two of them where they sat at his worktable, his brow rising in apparent disapproval. Merlin leapt up from his seat, grateful to take any escape from this, even if it was a thoroughly grumpy mentor who granted him his wish. "Hi, Gaius! Need my help with anything?"

Gaius walked heavily over to the table, glaring at the dice and Gwaine, who mumbled a sheepish hello. "If you're not too busy leisurely whiling your time away_, yes,_ that would be wonderful," Gaius said crossly. Merlin could practically feel the foul mood radiating from the old man.

"Erm…"Merlin blinked owlishly. "Yeah. Is everything…?"

Gwaine stood, hastily stuffing the dice in his pocket. "…all right?" He finished for Merlin, seeing that Gaius was not his usual supportive self.

Gaius sighed, setting his satchel down. "Well, while others could spend their day at rest, _I _have spent the majority of mine attempting to reason with a not entirely sane king," Gaius complained, grimacing. "It's not at all pleasant business." He moved wearily to the other side of the room, head bent, while Merlin and Gwaine stood frozen, unsure of what to do. Gaius eventually sighed heavily again, turning.

"I'm sorry to be so hard on you," Gaius apologized. "It's just not easy, seeing Uther reduced to this state…I'd have thought he'd be over Morgana's betrayal by now, or at least on the road to recovery…"

Relaxing, Merlin let out his breath in a concerned huff. "I know," he consoled. "Honestly, Uther's servant gets more threats of arrest than I do."

Gwaine laughed, as usual finding the humor in every bad situation. "You've got nothing to worry about, mate. You've got it easy, and that's really saying something…as you do serve the royal Princess herself."

Merlin nodded, eyebrows raised in bemusement. "It is pretty astonishing," Merlin admitted, smiling slightly. "The king certainly has a talent for going through manservants quite quickly."

"Most last about a month before resigning in an attempt to preserve their sanity…and head, sometimes," Gwaine mused. Gaius gave them both a stern look, communicating his desire for them to stop committing near-treason and start being helpful.

"Speaking of Arthur," Gaius said forcefully, clearing his throat slightly. "Uther was telling a guard to summon him just as I was leaving. I believe it was something about a patrol being sent out to hunt down a group of bandits…?"

Merlin groaned, rubbing his forehead. "_Wonderful..." _His feelings to the coming patrol, which he was sure he would be forced to join, were only increased as Gwaine clapped him cheerily on the back.

"Oh, brighten up, Merlin!" Gwaine exclaimed, a grin on his face. "Nothing like a good patrol to stretch your legs."

Merlin gave him a withering glance. "Our patrols _always_ go wrong. _Always_."

"Stop being so pessimistic. It's not like we haven't got an all-powerful sorcerer to protect us…" Merlin winced, glaring at Gwaine in frustration as Gaius let loose similar feelings by coughing loudly and pointedly. Gwaine seemed to get the message, raising his hands in surrender as he backed out of the room. "Honestly, so paranoid…" he muttered on his way out.

Gaius turned to Merlin in exasperation. "Merlin, I know I've said it before, but – "

Merlin cut him off, rolling his eyes. "I know, I know. You've said it a hundred times, and I've said it a hundred times more. _Why_ on _earth_ did it have to be_ Gwaine_ who found out…" Merlin said, as if in rehearsal. Gaius shook his head slowly, turning away.

"Honestly, if he keeps this up for much longer he's going to get you arrested…"

* * *

"Our informant says that the bandits were moving east on horseback, my lord," Sir Leon announced into the throne room, which was populated lightly by a handful of knights, a few members of the council, the king himself, and Arthur. Leon, formal as ever, reported to the king in a loud and ringing voice, but it was obvious to Arthur that he was choosing his words carefully. Arthur's father could be so easily set off these days that every word had to be monitored with the greatest of caution...for if a mistake was made, there was no telling how Uther might react.

Arthur stood at his usual place to the king's side, hands clasped behind his back, rocking slightly on his heels. For a moment, silence fell over the room as Leon watched the king expectantly, waiting for a reply. When it became obvious that Uther wasn't going to oblige, Arthur interceded. "Did this informant say how many there were, and how fast they were riding?"

Leon turned to Arthur, relief evident in his eyes. "Yes – according to him, there were less than half a dozen, riding at no more than a walk."

Before Arthur could speak, Uther stirred. "Then it will be simple for a patrol to catch up with them. Arthur, I want you to lead your knights after them as soon as possible."

Arthur glanced at his father in surprise before letting out a puff of breath. "Yes, sire. We'll leave first thing tomorrow morning."

Uther turned in his throne to give his son a disapproving, if slightly unfocused, look. "I believe I ordered you to leave as soon as possible."

Arthur stared at the king for a moment, his lips making an 'o' of surprise. "Yes, well, surely it would be wisest to leave in the morning? If we leave now we'll only have a few hours to ride before we'd have to stop and make camp…in the morning the knights and the horses will be freshest, and we'll still be able to catch up with the bandits quickly at the pace they're going." Arthur tried to make his speech as diplomatic as possible, hoping against hope that his father would concede and not start yelling for anyone's head.

It seemed like everyone in the room held their breath as Uther considered for a moment. Finally he nodded, decisively saying, "Very well." After dismissing the court, Uther rose and left the room.

Arthur let out a sigh of relief, meeting Sir Leon's eye. They both knew how difficult it could be to deal with King Uther. "Find Percival, Gwaine, Lancelot, and Elyan, and tell them to get ready for tomorrow."

Leon nodded respectfully. Arthur sometimes regretted that Leon was so painstakingly formal most of the time, but he had to be grateful for the respect that he held for everyone else – unlike a certain servant of his, who he was now going to have to hunt down and force him to get ready for tomorrow…

However, Arthur didn't need to go very far after all. As he marched down one of the stone corridors of the castle on his way to Gaius's chambers, Merlin rounded the corner before him. As soon as Arthur caught Merlin's eye, Merlin visibly balked and jerked back as if he were about to run in the other direction. Seeing Arthur's raised eyebrow, however, Merlin rocked back on his heels casually, clasping his hands behind his back.

"Going somewhere, Merlin?"

Merlin's face was the very picture of innocence. "Who, me? Well, yes, I was just headed down this corridor…"

"…where, I have no doubt, you will be busy preparing for the patrol we're going on tomorrow morning." A smile slowly lit on Arthur's face as Merlin let out a tortured sigh. Arthur disliked patrols, too, but he always concealed this fact for, if nothing else, the pleasure of teasing Merlin mercilessly about _his_ moaning and groaning.

"I _hate_ patrols."

"Uh-huh, I'm sure the entire world knows that by know," Arthur said, rolling his eyes. "And doesn't care one bit."

"Something horrible is going to happen, as usual, one of us is going to be mortally wounded or maimed or catch the flu or something, as usual, and I'm going to get stuck picking up the pieces, _as usual_."

"When was the last time one of us was _mortally wounded_ on a patrol? And the only pieces _you_ ever pick up on a patrol are pieces of firewood."

"I see you aren't quibbling with the_ something horrible is going to happen_ bit."

"Out last patrol went perfectly fine," Arthur pointed out, as if this were the last word in an argument. "Not one horrible thing happened." He turned to look at Merlin as the silence stretched, to find his manservant giving him an incredulous look. "What?"

"Do you even _remember what happened_ on our last patrol?"

Arthur turned away, rubbing his face uncomfortably. "It was just a minor setback."

"_Minor setback!?" _Merlin said with disbelief. "I fell down a _cliff. You_ almost got every bone in your hand crushed. We all ended up walking back to Camelot _on foot_. You call this a _minor setback_?"

"Nobody was mortally wounded, maimed, or caught up with the flu…" Arthur said, shrugging. "…so yes."

"And the fact that none of those things happened last time practically _ensures_ that they're going to happen tomorrow."

Arthur shook his head, turning and walking back down the corridor the way he had come. "Stop being so pessimistic." Hearing Merlin snort derisively behind him, he rolled his eyes again. "Nothing horrible is going to happen."

* * *

**Famous last words, right? LOL So, stay tuned for Chapter 2, in which What Was Once a Perfectly Good Patrol Goes Horribly Wrong (big surprise). I might actually post this sometime today or tomorrow, but more likely it'll be sometime next week. Who knows?**

**Also, I have a question for my beloved readers. This story has a coming turning point (I believe in Chapter 3) in which it may become either a) a reveal fic, more than a little angsty and probably longish, or b) it does not become a reveal fic, but instead is just a humorous fic involving Gwaine, Merlin and possibly a few others dancing around the fact that Merlin IS Emrys while trying to convince certain others that he isn't, or at other times, is, without actually proving anything. I'm leaning towards scenario B but I'd like to know what YOU think. ****Please**** review! Honestly, one little review literally makes my day. I'm not kidding. I'd really appreciate it! Hope you liked this, and keep a lookout for more. Have a nice day! :)**

~whatswiththemustache


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there! As promised, I am updating within the week. Enjoy, and PLEASE update! I would love to hear from my mainly silent readers.**

* * *

Arthur's morning had barely begun before his patrol – which included him, his inner circle of knights, and Merlin – had ridden out of Camelot's gates and into the surrounding forest.

The sun hadn't even risen properly over Camelot, and Arthur was far from completely awake, but he would never have let any of his companions see that. However, despite _his_ heroic attempts to appear to all observing eyes alert and attentive, nobody else had tried anywhere near as hard. Such as, to name a few names, Gwaine. Not that Arthur had been surprised; honestly, it would have been truly shocking if Gwaine_ hadn't _been practically falling off his horse amidst his attempts to discreetly take a nap.

He _had_, though, and that wasn't surprising at all.

Yes, he could take Gwaine shrugging off duty this once, if only because it was such an early hour. But Gwaine happened to have company in his _in_attentiveness. Elyan rode upright, at least, but his head was bowed forward, his chin almost touching his chest. Percival seemed at least three-quarters awake, but as the horses trotted along, his head bounced along to his mount's footfalls. Lancelot would, for a few seconds, ride alertly, shaking his head none-too-discreetly, before slumping into the saddle once more. Arthur must have watched him for five minutes at least from his position behind his fellow knight as Lancelot's perpetual cycle of dozing off continued nearly unchanged, if not for the fact that the amounts of time he spent slumped before he shook himself awake were gradually growing.

Arthur couldn't blame them, really, and he wouldn't have, if it had been just them. Normally, it _would _have been just them, and as always, the ever-faithful Sir Leon would keep him company.

But that morning, Leon wasn't. After a few minutes of riding in the forest, Arthur had asked a quiet question to Leon concerning the bandits they were to hunt down. Once it became apparent that Leon wasn't going to answer, Arthur spurred his horse forwards so that he was riding slightly ahead of the other man. Observing Leon from the altered point of view, Arthur saw that, despite the knight's perfect riding posture, his eyes were closed. He was facing forward, and his head wasn't even lolling around like the others were. Arthur could only guess that, after many long years of practice whilst on the usual, boring patrols, Leon had perfected his 'subtle sleeping on horseback' methods.

The fact that all the other knights were openly taking a snooze did bother him a bit more than slightly.

But in the end, it was the fact that, as Merlin was the only one left awake besides him, no one else was left to help Arthur survive the unhindered flow of Merlin's morning chatter that pushed him to the decision of waking all the other knights up in a rather rough manner…namely, by slapping the rumps of certain knights' horses and letting their mount's herd mentality do the rest.

A loud thundering of hooves churning earth erupted from the small group as the knights riding in front of Arthur jerked awake, looking around and trying almost comically to soothe their horses. As Arthur had started the mini-stampede, he was able to rein in his charger before the horse could properly start running. Merlin, who rode beside him, did the same, yanking hard on his reins.

The other's weren't so lucky, and Arthur had to admit, it felt really good to watch them race down the path, yelling and shouting in surprise.

Merlin was silent for a second, watching, before he spoke up. "…_What _was the point of that?"

Arthur turned to Merlin, raising his eyebrows skeptically. "Did you really think I would let them sleep the whole day, only just managing to stay in their saddles? I mean, I need _someone _alert to watch my back if need be."

Merlin gave him a fabricated hurt look, urging his horse to walk forward. "_I'm_ here."

Arthur rolled his eyes, kicking his horse into a trot, overtaking Merlin and moving at a more productive pace after the knights. "Yes, _Mer_lin, I'm only to painfully aware of _that," _the Prince called over his shoulder, riding around a bend.

Up ahead, the knights had gained back control of their horses and had gathered into a tight circle at the center of the path. Their expressions ranged from vaguely stunned, to sheepish, to bordering on mutinous. Arthur couldn't contain his amused grin as he rode towards them, and, after catching sight of Gwaine's murderous glare, Arthur began chuckling loudly. Beside him, he heard Merlin badly suppressing a laugh before belatedly turning it into a cough.

Gwaine urged his horse forward to meet Arthur and Merlin as they joined the group. "Not. Funny." He growled, shooting daggers at Merlin and Arthur alternately. Leon scowled at the two of them, while Lancelot merely shook his head with a rueful smile and continued down the path.

Arthur managed to keep a straight face for a few seconds while he uttered his retort before breaking into laughter once again. "I'll have to point out that it was," said Arthur, laughing. "…_hilarious."_

Out of the corner of his eye, Arthur saw Merlin pointing unobtrusively at him, mouthing to Gwaine, "It's his fault." Arthur simply laughed and kicked his horse into a canter, catching up with Lancelot.

* * *

A few hours later, with all hard feelings concerning Arthur's 'prank' on the knights finally dispelled, the knights were hard at work talking about nothing in particular, and Merlin was hard at work trying to stay out of their ridiculous discussions so that he could concentrate on the nagging suspicion that this patrol wasn't going quite as it should. He'd begun to feel slightly uneasy a while before, but now he was more concerned with trying to escape Gwaine's ridiculous quest for answers. He was afraid he wasn't doing terribly well.

"Come on, Merlin," Gwaine nagged, giving him a look that clearly told Merlin that it would be easiest to 'give in and get it over with'. However, Merlin was well known for being stubborn. "We all know you're not as innocent as you look."

However, Merlin was well known for being a very stubborn person.

"Really? Because I honestly have _no idea_ what you're talking about." Merlin said lightly, feigning a very overly innocent expression, which got a laugh out of everyone. Elyan jumped in, giving him an incredulous expression.

"Oh, go on, Merlin," he said earnestly, with an amused smile. "Even you have to take off an evening once in a while for some fun."

"Oh, believe me, Elyan," Arthur put in from his position at the head of the patrol, looking over his shoulder at them with a grin. "Merlin takes _many, many_ evenings off. It's ridiculous how often I have to go to Gaius to find him, only to hear that he's off in the tavern."

Merlin internally rolled his eyes, while maintaining an appropriately bashful smile on his face. He had always hated that excuse.

"Yeah, see, you must have loads of stories," Gwaine persisted. Merlin winced at Gwaine's easy dispense of his that interesting things could, and should, happen after a few hours spent in the tavern. Not wanting to dwell on the indications of that, Merlin made a face at him.

"No, really, my time in the tavern has always gone pretty uneventful." Said Merlin, shrugging. Hearing the surrounding knights groan in mock agony, he knew that he wasn't going to get out of this that easily.

* * *

The sun was shining down from a position near the top of its ascent in the sky as the patrol trudged onwards, and morning made its way towards afternoon. Arthur's stomach was beginning to growl, and the knights were laughing uproariously…as usual. Honestly, how they ever managed to sneak up on anything, he'd never know. He was beginning to wonder uneasily at the so-far uneventfulness of their outgoing, feeling like something wasn't right. However, now he listened in on the events on the other's conversation curiously.

"I'll bet you I could," Gwaine said stubbornly as the others tried, and failed, to suppress their snorts of laughter. Merlin grinned as well, though he was obviously trying very hard to stay on the outskirts of their group. Remembering the discussion of a few hours earlier, Arthur didn't blame him. This could be a pretty pressuring group to travel in.

Leon leaned in towards Gwaine, grinning broadly. "Well, I think I might just take you up on that," he said, laughing. Gwaine raised an eyebrow, challenging him.

"Then you, my friend, have as good as lost whatever it was we were betting. By the way, what _are_ we betting?"

Arthur nudged his horse forward to get closer to the excitement. "What's this now?" he asked, looking from Gwaine to Leon.

Gwaine kept a heroically straight face as he explained the latest topic of interest of the day. "Well, me and Leo here were just about to set a wager on whether or not I could do something concerning a certain maid, a bucket of fish, and, of course, a few tankards of fine ale. Oh, and by the way, I _can_."

Arthur frowned incredulously at the pair of grinning knights, shaking his head slowly. "I do not want to know," said Arthur, falling back to ride out of earshot. Sometimes, the popular conversation on these patrols simply crossed lines, and Arthur had always diligently stayed on a certain side of these lines. Now was not the time to change that, and the prince doubted that there ever would be such a time.

* * *

Arthur had been riding ahead of the talking, laughing, and mainly, _loud_ patrol for a while when he thought he say a flicker of movement ahead. Slowing his horse to a stop, he peered through the loosely placed trees into the distance. Far into the brush, he thought he had seen a flash of silver…after a second more of observation, he pulled his horse around to face the way they had come and hurried back down the path until he practically collided with the rest of the patrol. They saw the look on his face an immediately quieted, straightening into alert positions.

"Looks like there's someone up ahead," Arthur explained, moving to the side of the path and dismounting swiftly. "Let's go up on foot and get a better look."

After leaving their horses with the reins snagged on a low-hanging branch, the patrol advanced cautiously. Arthur was at the point position as usual, crouching with his sword drawn as they cautiously approached.

It didn't take long to locate the source of the silver flashes, and it wasn't a very appealing sight.

From behind a particularly huge bush, they ducked out of sight as they observed the goings-on in a large clearing before them. It soon became apparent that their job wasn't going to be as easy as earlier thought.

"Arthur…" Merlin's whispered voice came quietly from his right as they all gaped at the sight before them. "Wasn't that group of bandits supposed to be _small_?"

"As in, half a dozen?" Gwaine picked off from his left, his voice devoid of all earlier amusement.

"As in, at all possible to handle by six knights?" Put in Elyan from beside him. Arthur didn't reply, instead concentrating on taking in as much as he could from the display before him. Sprawled out in the meadow was a huge bandit camp, consisting of at least half a dozen giant tents and three of four fires already going. It was filled with bandits doing various tasks…at least thirty men were within sight. Arthur gulped, feeling his heart beginning to pound heavily in his chest. They needed to get out of there, fast.

"Leon?" Arthur breathed, his voice steady. The older knight shook his head beside him, obviously stunned.

"The informant said half a dozen…"

Arthur breathed out through his nose, frowning. "We need to get out of here as fast as possible, and get back to Camelot." They all began to back away slowly, trying to be as quiet as possible, when the sound of crackling twigs began to come from all around them. A glance at the camp through the bushes revealed that the thirty previously unoccupied men had armed themselves and were standing attentively in a loose semi-circle around the outskirts of the clearing, facing the patrol.

Merlin sighed heavily, shrugging as he lightly pointed out the obvious. "Yeah, well…that may not be so easy."

* * *

**So…yes, I know, this chapter was mainly fluff. Oh well, I felt like it, so I wrote it. **

**Please review and tell me what you think! I will update within a week, but remember, reviews help me type faster…:D See you later! **

**~whatswiththemustache**


	3. Hiatus

...um, hi? Yes, I realize that I said that I would update at least once a week...yes well I do have a great excuse for that. My dog had puppies! I was hoping that if any of my readers noticed that I'd been gone for a while, they'd click my username and see what I posted there about that...but just in case, this is a little 'Hiatus' note. So...Yeah! I'm officially putting this on a temporary hiatus. My dog had nine puppies a few weeks ago, and so we've been extremely busy taking care of them. They'll leave us at the end of August, and I doubt I'll update before then so...no updates til then? I'm sorry! I promise this won't be abandoned. :3 Ttyl!


End file.
